


Bubbling

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [179]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The Librarians. Unusual sick day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbling

Cassandra hiccuped, and watched with a mournful pout as a perfect bubble slipped past her lips and floated up to pop against the ceiling. “Please?” she tried again.

“We can handle it, kiddo,” Jones said with a cocky little wink. “Besides, you’ll lead the bad guys right to us with the bubble trail.”

Eve’s eyes were kind even if her tone brooked no argument. “You’re on sick leave, Cassandra. We’ll retrieve the cure and be back soon, totally fine.”

It was a good thing that Jones managed to steal the cure while Stone distracted the guard. Jenkins quite possibly would have killed them if they all kept hiccuping out bubbles.


End file.
